120302-wildstar-is-in-a-good-position-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content There are still people the forums who clearly displays how butthurt they are over their tinfoil theories which were never proven, so that's not entirely true. | |} ---- ---- Why? The OP said that W* is in a good position, it was posited that it's really not because of the mishandling of the huge gold exploit and the fact that there are folks that would point to that if asked by a potential player about W*, thus keeping the thread completely on point. | |} ---- ---- ---- Can you prove it isn't true? Even if NC Soft didn't force them to go live at that date, did they have all the money and time in the world to release their game? I don't know, do you? I doubt it personally.This happens with every MMORPG recently, what is your explanation? Most movies are kinda stupid, and I don't think it's the people making them that have any lack of talent, its usually the people with the money that have problems. | |} ---- Like the 2-3 people in this thread that are still butthurt over a month old gold exploit that had no consequence in the end. It almost seems like you guys are physically scarred for life after the incident, which has yet to be proven by anyone, to have had any actual effect on anything. Sometimes you just gotta move on with life. Accept things for how they are and just make sure it doesn't happen again. Clinging onto the past is beyond pointless and pathetic. | |} ---- ---- To be fair, it's one of the most important things a studio can take a stance on--- exploiters. When the benefits of exploiting far, far outweigh the punishment like they did in this case, you make an environment where no one has any qualms about exploiting the next time. When you ban people for exploiting, like actually ban them for a week / permanently, you discourage people from exploiting the next time. Think about all of those people laughing at their 7 day / 3 day ban while they're sitting there with 6 free months of gametime. What's a week to that? Think about the fact that a great number of us just had to abandon Warhound because the economy got smashed by platinum exploiters. We really don't even have to have this argument, as many other game studios in the post have taken a much stronger approach than Carbine Studios has, and are quite successful with it. If you want an argument as to why you have a heavy banhammer, just look at Blizzard's stance, or Riot's massive tribunal system, or FFXIV's policies. But really, what do you expect from a company who allowed arena exploiting to go on for months, while a player used his same name to sell his platinum / boosts on Playerauctions.com as he used in-game. Or when players stream all of those things and Carbine does nothing about it. Bottom line, is Carbine screwed up, bigtime, and they have to dig their way out of the hole. You might not care about the issue because X reasons, but a whole lot of other people do. Why would I want to spend 20 hours of my life doing something to feel accomplished when all someone else had to do was cheat and not be punished for it? How would you feel if other guilds just simply exploited their way to Avatus while you spent all of those hours doing it the right way? I imagine your stance on exploiters would be different. | |} ---- What Eclips said. | |} ---- ---- I cant agree with that at all, I recently gave Wildstar a shot & couldnt give those trial keys away for love nor money, people, friends etc just werent interested =/ Its a good little game dont get me wrong but it just didnt hold my attention in the first half due to lack of player population & it made Age Of Conan look like a black friday sale at opening time. I cant comment on the launch but in comparison to the horrific launch/state of titles like ArcheAge then Wildstars must have been a picnic, its hard to point a finger at what is actually wrong but the tumbleweed/ghost town effect needs attention urgently or you could all be taking an early bath on this one im afraid :( Hope it all comes good but as a potential sub I wasnt swayed in the slightest. | |} ---- As relevant as it is for me, my stance on exploiters doesn't change whether it's economy or raiding. We all know by now the world first Earth/Air kill in Datascape was done by Codex who exploited it and well, it sucks, but like *cupcake* am I going to cling onto something that happened a while ago. I wanted to see all these exploiters banned, but in the end they got a warning and next time they'll get banned. Instead of bitching about it anytime I can, I just try to remind myself that I accomplish nothing but being salty in a thread. The best thing I can do is to not forget about these exploits and exploiters so that next time it happens (and it will) I will strike down with all my fury on either Carbine or the exploiters. But in the meantime I'll just focus on other stuff. And well bottomline, I wish people could just keep quiet about what happens in the past, but not forget about it either. If people go unpunished next time, I'll personally be amongst ya'll with these posts. | |} ---- To us, it's not the first time. As you said yourself, even you would come down with full fury. So that's what people did, and you're telling us to let it go. Perspective my friend. This isn't the first exploit. | |} ---- It ain't, but none have been as outright gamebreaking as that exploit. These kind of exploits that has the potential to destroy economies are very worrying and a big concern of mine, especially with how the Credd market works, and that's basically what I've been living off of these past 7 months. I definitely believe the severity of a exploit plays a factor, per example I honestly couldn't give 2 craps if people exploited Mordechai by jumping on a ledge to avoid his mechanics. The only people they are cheating are themselves since it's prolly 1 of the best dungeon encounters in any MMO, imo. It's a exploit no matter how you look at it, but with very little actual consequence to the game, but it has to be fixed of course, just like any other exploit. I've been playing and following what's been going on with Wildstar since OBT pretty much, so it's not that I don't know about the exploits out there, but some of them I frankly don't care all that much about. If I had to worry about any exploit ever exploited at this point I'd be bald. | |} ---- ---- Must be nice sitting in your pve chair playing dungeons against scripted NPCs. Here I'll name 3 gamebreaking exploits. 1. Discharge bug. This bug could effectively 1-shot players in PvP, and trivialized dps encounters. 2. Quick Burst Bug. See above. Charged shot bug, the list goes on. 3. Exploiting arena by tanking / dropping out etc. Those are just 3+ I can think of off the top of my head that resulted in no permanent bans. | |} ---- ---- I agree with the assertions but I doubt breaking down the faction walls is just a lore issue. I suspect there are faction specific bits buried deep in the engine and client code. If it were that easy, the "same faction" PvP would be "mixed faction" and several cross faction limits (guilds, circles, chat channels, whispers, etc.) would be removed. I'd love to see it, but I don't think they've got the engineering budget for such a project. | |} ---- I would understand the leniency if it was just a carbine flaw etc.... but when someone goes out of their way to put in 5 gardens and make the following steps.... or makes a macro for their discharge.... thats another degree of abuse | |} ---- ---- It's not hard to point a finger at what's actually wrong. I remember when all the reviews were coming out around launch. I read them with interest. And one after another, they were very positive. They talked about how lively the setting was. How engaging the combat was. How much there was to do. And of course most of them also cautioned that they were still leveling up, because it takes a while, but that from everything they saw the game was really in good shape. There was only one that I remember really panning it. Unlike all the others, it talked about the endgame, and how little there was to do unless you liked what they referred to as the bad old days, and a bunch of game dynamics that were relics of a bygone era that were probably better off left in the past. I remember being really puzzled by that review. I remember thinking how completely off-base it seemed, how completely unlike my gaming experience it was. And then I hit 50 and suddenly it made a lot of sense. And then I watched what was happening to PvP and the problem became even clearer. The sheer contempt that the game's management has had for its own customers is pretty appalling. To their credit, they have improved a lot since launch. But that improvement has by no means reached where it should be at. I fully expect that they've got a new round of dropped subs that they'll have to sort out when Drop 4 hits and it becomes clear what they think the long-awaited Veteran Shiphands are supposed to provide in the way of endgame for the solo player. | |} ---- ---- You can go ahead and carry that mentality, "You're wrong and I'm right." But it's not gonna bring back the subs and players that have stopped logging in over being upset over an exploit being used by the player base and Carbine's lack of, 'professionalism.' Sure there are only 2-3 people in this thread upset with this issue but we're not everyone, not everyone hangs out in the forums, not everyone clicks on this thread, not everyone will respond to someone belittling them. As Eclips has mentioned the PvP community suffered A LOT with this, and we all know where the PvP community stands as of now. If you're gonna carry this mentality do you really expect the future to change? I will continue to bring this issue up as to prevent it from happening, letting Carbine know that if they continue handling exploits this poorly, PvP won't be the only dead thing in this game. | |} ---- Well said. The point of continuing to bring it up is that if there's one way in which Wildstar is NOT in a good position, it's the reputation they've earned by that cluster*cupcake* of wintanking and wintrading that happened to PvP and those announcements like "Hey, cheaters! We don't want you worrying too much about being punished!" That being said, there have been a few very promising signs in the last few weeks that perhaps they have finally got the message on that one. We'll see if it sticks. | |} ----